Within the prior art, it is well known to use conference bridges to provide telecommunication conferences where a plurality of individuals can simultaneously participate in a telecommunication call from a variety of geographical locations. Such telecommunication conference calls are well known to be capable of supporting not only audio but also video information. During a telecommunication conference call that involves a number of individuals, a specific person may not be interested in all of the topics that are to be covered in the conference call but rather is interested in only a particular topic. Unfortunately, this person must listen and pay attention to the whole telecommunication conference call in order to identify when the discussion concerns their particular topic. Also, during a large telecommunication conference call which may span several hours, a person may need to leave the conference call for a brief amount of time. However, when the person steps away from the conference call, they may miss important information in which they were interested.